


true love kiss can fix everything

by softiehuff



Series: merlin magic experiments (always messing around) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mago de la corte Merlin, Morgana best sister, Morgana is a little shit, True Love, True Love's Kiss, merlin consorte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: merlín accidentalmente hechiza a arthur
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: merlin magic experiments (always messing around) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	true love kiss can fix everything

**Author's Note:**

> la cuarentena me tiene mal :( aquí un poco de fluff para alegrar nuestros días

Por supuesto que los experimentos de Merlín tenían que salir mal, y por supuesto que tenían que terminar en Arthur.

“¡Merlín!” gruñó Arthur pateando el suelo con sus  _ patas _ , maldita sea.

Merlín rió nerviosamente, mirando a Arthur, quien estaba sobre la mesa. “Bu-Bueno, pudo ser peor, ¿no?”

“¿¡Cómo puede ser peor?!”

“Podrías ser un cerdo,”

“¡Soy el rey de Camelot! ¡Mira en lo que me convertiste!”

“Eres lindo” dijo Merlín en un susurro. Y Arthur (su nuevo cuerpo, en realidad) no pudo evitar que sus dientes castañearan, en un extraño ronroneo. Merlín rió y le acarició la cabeza.

“Merlín, detente, aún soy el rey.”

“Y eso no hace que dejes de ser un conejo o mi esposo,” La nariz de Arthur se movió, Merlín no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera de ternura ante el conejito rubio que tenía en frente. Tomó a Arthur en sus brazos, a pesar de sus quejas, y le dio un corto y suave beso en su nariz.

En un parpadeo el lindo, y para nada pesado conejito, que estaba en sus brazos se transformó en el rey de Camelot, pero con unas cuantas diferencias a su habitual apariencia.

“¡Oh! ¡Soy humano!” gritó Arthur feliz. "Creo que nunca me había relajado por tener manos,"

“Casi humano,” corrigió Merlín, apuntando a las orejas de conejo que tenía el rubio.

Arthur tomó sus orejas, y gruñó. “Son de conejo.” Y sintió como su rabo se movía. “Y también tengo una rabo.”

“Es lindo,”

“No dejes que Morgana me vea así,”

“Muy tarde,” dijo la voz de Morgana, la cual estaba parada en la puerta. “Querido hermanito, te ves encantador,”

El pie de Arthur comenzó a golpear el piso en enfado.

Morgana rompió en risas. “¡Hasta te enojas como un conejo!”

“Merlín, si me amas, por favor termina esta tortura,” Merlín le tomó el rostro y lo beso, el pie de Arthur volvió a golpear el piso pero no con enojo esta vez.

Cuando se separaron, Arthur era totalmente humano y Merlín le sonreía con ternura. 

“Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier hechizo,”

“Oh, dioses, ustedes son tan cursis,” dijo Morgana rompiendo su pequeña burbuja.

“Ojalá te conviertan en una rana.”


End file.
